Grey : The Missing Piece
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Ini bukan kisahku, gadis hantu itulah tokoh utamanya. Aku hanya karakter pendukung yang berusaha membantunya, menuntaskan kisah cinta yang ABU-ABU.
1. Prolog

**Grey : "The Missing Piece"**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Warning : Diksi Hambar, detail yang membingungkan, bahasa yang gak jelas yang sulit untuk dimengerti (termasuk untuk saya sendiri /?), Membosankan**

**Summary : Ini bukan kisahku, gadis hantu itulah tokoh utamanya. Aku hanya karakter pendukung yang berusaha membantunya, menuntaskan kisah cinta yang ABU-ABU.**

.

.

.

**Prolog : 'Gadis Hantu'**

"_Bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalan, dan mengapa tidak menangis ditempat lain saja, huh?" Aku menatap sengit gadis berambut hitam yang tertunduk sambil menangis, bukannya aku peduli… hanya saja gadis ini menambah sempit jalan yang memang sudah sempit itu._

_Ditengah isakannya gadis berambut hitam itu mendongak dan berujar "Kau bisa melihatku?"_

Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak saat itulah warna-warna abstrak mulai menodai hidupku… Dewi Fortuna sepertinya memang memiliki dendam terhadapku—yang aku tidak apa dendamnya—sebagai bukti dengan tega ia menuliskan takdirku sebegitu nistanya.

Ok… aku tahu itu lebay dan berbelit-belit. Tapi ini kenyataannya, di hari berhujan itu aku justru harus terikat kontrak untuk menolong si gadis hantu ini, ayolah memangnya aku siapa?

Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba melayang, dan berkata dengan polosnya;

"_Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang menyadari kehadiranku! Pria itu berkata kepadaku, jika ada seorang manusia yang menyadari keberadaanku, maka dialah yang akan membantuku menuntaskan keinginan yang belum pernah aku tuntaskan."_

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei…" aku menghampiri tubuh _transparan_ nya yang tengah menatap jendela luar.

"Ya?" ia menoleh, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas, mengambil kursi kayu dan duduk disamping sosoknya yang melayang. "Kau hantu kan? Pernah hidup di dunia? Pernah punya nama?"

Dia mengangguk, "Jadi? Kau ingin tahu namaku, bukan begitu?"

"Yeah… bagaimana mungkin aku membantumu, jika nama saja aku tidak tahu," gadis hantu ini sepertinya pintar, buktinya ia bisa tahu maksud pertanyaanku yang aneh itu.

"Umm… beritahu dulu namamu!"

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah… aku Kagamine Rin, kau bisa memanggilku Rin. Sudah kan? Sekarang namamu!"

"Miu. Hanya itu yang aku ingat, yang pasti salam kenal Rin-_chan_~!" ujarnya dengan nada yang benar-benar membuatku hendak muntah.

"Tolong… bisakah kau memanggilku dengan wajar?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gadis hantu itu bernama Miu, dia gadis aneh dengan kepribadian yang tidak tentu. Dia bisa saja tertawa tanpa sebab, dan menangis dengan sebab yang tidak jelas;hujan.

"Hei… kenapa kau selalu menangis disaat hujan, huh?"

"Hmm… kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku membenci hujan."

**To Be Continued**

**Kepingan pertama akan dipublish setelah UKK selesai /?**

* * *

Halo semuanya ^^ Rainna kembali dengan fanfic gaje /nak

Yah... akhirnya setelah terserang writerblock sekian lama akhirnya bisa update lagi ; w ; walaupun ini masih prolog..., yang pasti semoga semuanya suka, setelah UKK Kepingan Pertamanya akan dipublish :'3 /?

Semua saran dan kritik silahkan ditumpahkan ke kotak review ^^ Selamat membaca


	2. Kepingan Pertama

**Grey : "The Missing Piece"**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Warning : Diksi Hambar, detail yang membingungkan, bahasa yang gak jelas yang sulit untuk dimengerti (termasuk untuk saya sendiri /?), Membosankan**

**Summary : Ini bukan kisahku, gadis hantu itulah tokoh utamanya. Aku hanya karakter pendukung yang berusaha membantunya, menuntaskan kisah cinta yang ABU-ABU.**

.

.

.

**Kepingan Pertama : "Mencari Masa Lalu"**

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?" gadis hantu itu menatapku ngeri, dan aku bisa melihat jelas tubuh transparannya itu merinding—ternyata hantu bisa merinding juga.

"_Well_… menurut buku yang kubaca, untuk membantu menuntaskan masalah hantu _amnesia_ sepertimu. Kita harus mencari masa lalunya terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi gak harus ketempat seperti ini juga, Rin -_chan_!" teriaknya, wajahnya bahkan sudah tampak pucat sekarang. Eh, wajah hantu memang pucat bukan?

"Berisik! Mau cepat selesai atau nggak?" aku menatapnya kesal. Ayolah, maksudku mana ada hantu penakut seperti dia?

Dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, walaupun kuyakin rasa takutnya masih tetap saja membayanginya—dasar.

Uhmm… jika kalian bertanya kemana aku membawa gadis hantu ini sehingga membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu, jawabannya mudah saja. Aku hanya membawanya ke pemakaman.

Hei, jangan menatapku aneh begitu! Aku juga punya alasan membawa hantu _amnesia _itu kesini. Mencari masa lalunya. Aku memang sedikit tidak yakin tapi nama setiap orang yang sudah meninggal pasti akan tercantum di batu nisan, bukan begitu?

"Hei, Rin. _Mereka_ terus menatap kita dengan tatapan dingin… aku takut," ia memegang erat _sweater_ yang aku kenakan—walaupun tetap saja tangannya tembus.

Aku mengernyit, mereka? Bukannya hanya kami berdua saja yang berada disini. "Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Rin? Mereka… makhluk transparan seperti aku," ucapnya ketakutan.

"Eh…?" aku melihat sekelilingku, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang kulihat selain gadis hantu itu—atau hantu _amnesia_ apalah aku hanya memberikan dua julukan kepadanya.

"Sepertinya _mereka_ tidak suka dengan kehadiran kita, Rin… jadi lebih baik kita pulang saja!"

Aku menghela nafas, sudah jauh-jauh kesini pulang begitu saja? Oh, tidak akan. Hanya gadis itu yang melihat jadi untuk apa aku ikutan takut, Kagamine Rin bukan gadis penakut. Harus begitu.

"Jangan pedulikan _mereka_. Yang sekarang harus kita lakukan adalah menyusuri setiap nisan yang ada disini, siapa tahu namamu ada disalah satu nisan!"

"Tapi…" ia hendak protes.

"Lakukan saja atau aku tidak akan mau membantumu!" aku menatapnya tajam, kenapa ada hantu menyebalkan seperti dia?

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam kami menelusuri setiap nisan yang ada dipemakaman ini dan hasilnya? Nihil, nama gadis hantu ini tidak tercantum di nisan manapun.

"Rin… kurasa 'tubuh' ku tidak dikuburkan di pemakaman ini. Maksudku, kita sudah menyusuri setiap nisan dan tidak ada unsur nama Miu dimana-mana, jadi ayo kita pulang!" Miu, gadis hantu itu menatapku penuh semangat. Dasar, sebenarnya dia ingin dibantu atau nggak?

"Tunggu!" Aku mencegatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong _teman-teman_ mu?"

Dia memucat, "Teman-teman?"

Aku mengangguk, memamerkan senyuman licik. "Iya, siapalagi kalau bukan _mereka_ yang berada disini."

Perkataanku itu sukses membuat ia menggeleng dengan cepat, "Gak! Aku gak mau Rin, aku takut…"

"Miu… kau ingin cepat tahu akan masa lalumu atau tidak?" aku menatapnya tajam, ayolah… kalau jenis hantunya seperti ini bisa-bisa masalahnya tidak akan pernah bisa tuntas.

"Tapi…." Dia menatapku ragu.

"LAKUKAN SAJA! ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MEMBANTUMU!" bentakku kesal. Ya, Tuhan apa dosaku sebegitu banyaknya, sehingga kau menakdirkan 'makhluk' transparan dan penakut ini untuk mengacaukan hariku—yang memang sudah kacau itu?

Dan dia akhirnya mengangguk, lalu melayang menghampiri salah satu nisan. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang memang sudah memucat daritadi kini semakin pucat, bahkan tubuhnya jauh lebih bergetar sekarang—hantu yang malang (kau yang membuatnya seperti itu Rin).

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanyaku saat ia kembali ketempatku.

Miu dengan wajah yang cerita menjawab pertanyaanku dengan riang. "Kata Yukari ia pernah melihat nisan dengan nama 'Miu' disana," ia menunjuk kearah kumpulan ilalang yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong, _mereka_ tidak jahat seperti yang aku kira!"

Aku menghela nafas. Lihat siapa yang ketakutan dan menolak tadi? Dan sekarang lihat siapa yang justru kegirangan dan bahkan saling bertukar nama dengan salah satu dari _mereka_.

Ah, tak ada waktunya untuk mengingat hal itu lagi. Sekarang, aku harus berjalan menuju rerumputan yang pastinya merepotkan tersebut hanya untuk mencari sebuah nisan—ah, bukankah aku yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

Perlahan kusibak ilalang yang menghalangi jalanku tersebut, dan kau bisa lihat apa yang aku temukan? Batu nisan yang sudah berdebu dan sulur-sulur tanaman yang mengelilinginya—jelas sekali terlihat bahwa nisan itu tidak terawat sama sekali.

"Rin… apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Miu melayang mendekatiku, raut penasaran terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

"Yah… sepertinya." Aku mengelap debu yang menempel dan menghalangi tulisan yang tercetak di nisan tersebut.

_**Rest in peace**_

_**Tanaka Miu**_

_**Born: 12 April 19xx**_

_**Died : 25 January 20xx**_

To Be Continued

* * *

_Preview : _

_"Jadi begitu ya... Pantas saja aku menangis bila melihat hujan."_

_Next chapter : _

_Kepingan Kedua : "Pecahan Masa Lalu yang terungkap"_

* * *

Halo semuanya ^^ akhirnya fanfic _gaje_ ini lanjut juga, walaupun pendek :'3 maafkan saya. Yah, setelah lama menjalani UKK yang memusingkan lahir batin /? Akhirnya saja bisa lagi melanjutkan fic ini.

Sekian kata-kata saya yang gak penting ini /SLAP. Ditunggu Reviewnya jika berkenan ^^!


	3. Kepingan Kedua

**Grey : "The Missing Piece"**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

_Ini bukan kisahku, gadis hantu itulah tokoh utamanya. Aku hanya karakter pendukung yang berusaha membantunya, menuntaskan kisah cinta yang ABU-ABU.__._

.

.

.

**Kepingan Kedua : "Pecahan Masa Lalu yang Terungkap**

Tanaka Miu.

Nama asli sementara hantu ini adalah Tanaka Miu. Umurnya masih 14 tahun ketika nyawanya dilepas—setidaknya, itu hipotesis sementara yang dapat kusimpulkan berdasarkan informasi yang tertera di nisan (tak terawat) itu.

"Rin…"

Aku menoleh menatap kedua iris cokelat miliknya yang masih terpaku kepada nisan (yang kemungkinan) miliknya tersebut.

Kecewa.

Sorot tatapannya itu memang terlihat biasa, tapi… aku yakin—dengan segenap garis-garis koordinat dan variabel-variabel Aljabar yang tak penting di otakku. Gadis hantu itu kecewa—uhm, siapa yang tidak kecewa ketika mengetahui saat kau tiada, tidak ada yang merawat nisanmu sama sekali.

Uhm… walaupun aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan yang namanya mati, setidaknya aku mengerti apa rasanya terlupakan. Uhmm.. karena aku pernah merasakannya, benar?

"Hn?" aku membalas sapaannya setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah gadis hantu itu. "Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki kesan yang baik, ya?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?" aku mengernyit heran.

"Lihat makam-makam disekitar sini," ia menunjuk kesegala arah. "Nisan mereka tampak terawat… bahkan masih ada buket-buket bunga yang segar didepannya. Sementara aku…."

Astaga…, sepertinya aku kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut—

"Jangankan bunga, nisanku saja tampak tak terurus dan tersembunyi begini…."

—benar kan?

* * *

Aku dan Miu pulang saat matahari tergelincir dan jatuh kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya. Dan tahu apa hal menyebalkan? Gadis hantu yang selalu mengoceh tak karuan ini hanya diam dan merenung menatap jalan.

Tolong untuk sementara ini jangan ingatkan aku untuk bersyukur atas terkunci rapatnya mulut si gadis hantu—

"Rin… perasaanku saja atau aura disekelilingmu benar-benar suram?" Rinto, kakak laki-laki bersuara.

—karena aura hantu yang sedang _galau_ jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada hukum-hukum Newton apapun.

.

.

.

Aura dingin menguar kesegala penjuru kamarku, ah, kalian tidak perlu berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu … karena sudah jelas kan sosok transparan yang sedang melayang di pojokan kamarku itu penyebabnya!

"Hei…."

Tidak ada respon darinya.

"Hei..."

Dia masih berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hei…"

Cukup sudah! Hantu amnesia ini benar-benar membuatku kesal—mengabaikan seorang Kagamine Rin? Tidak akan aku maafkan!

"Tanaka Miu… cukup sudah semua ini! Kau boleh saja galau tidak menentu karena melihat nisanmu itu. Tapi, jangan membuat hawa kamarku semakin dingin, hantu bodoh!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar berteriak tepat didepan telinga hantu amnesia menyebalkan itu—masa bodoh dengan Rinto yang akan mendobrak kamarku karena mengira ada maling dikamarku. Yang aku ingin lakukan sekarang adalah menceramahi hantu bodoh ini.

Dia masih saja diam, seakan tak peduli dengan telinganya yang berkemungkinan besar bisa tuli karena teriakanku.

Ck… dia memang hantu yang menyebalkan.

"Hei! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk mengabaikanku seperti ini, hah?" Aku terdiam sejenak—berusaha mengambil persediaan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Aku tahu kau kecewa! Kecewa, karena berharap nisanmu begitu indah dengan ribuan orang yang selalu mendatangi nisanmu…. Tapi, kau kan masih belum tahu jelas tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

Aku yakin walaupun tak dapat kulihat, wajahku pasti sudah memerah menahan emosi—yang entah mengapa seenaknya muncul ini.

"Kenapa masih juga diam, heh? Kemana hantu menyebalkan yang kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu? Mengapa, yang sekarang kulihat justru hantu pecundang yang terus diam ketika kupanggil?!"

Dia menoleh kearahku, menatapku dengan lirih. "Kamu tidak mengerti..."

Aku terdiam, menatap kearah iris cokelat tersebut—berusaha meminta penjelasan atas kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan oleh orangtuamu, dikhianati oleh sahabat yang selama ini selalu ada disisimu…."

Tunggu… apa maksud perkataannya ini?

"Dan bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti…. Kenapa saat aku telah tiada pun aku masih belum juga bisa tenang?"

Sumpah, otakku belum bisa mencerna apapun yang ingin dia maksud.

"Apa ini hukuman? Karena aku mempercepat jatuhnya daun kehidupanku, sebelum yang Dia gariskan?"

Tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan dia…..

"Miu, kau sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu?"

Seulas senyum masam terukir jelas di wajahnya. "Sepertinya…."

Mulutku menganga seenaknya. Tolong, siapapun sadarkan aku dari semua kegilaan ini. Maksudku, bukankah seharusnya masih ada tiga ratus halaman lagi sebelum kembalinya ingatan hantu?—ok, Rin novel-novel roman picisan itu sudah mulai menginvasi otakmu.

Sayangnya ini kenyataan, bukan kisah-kisah picisan dengan alur lambat khas novel yang sering kubaca itu. Dan kenyataan terkadang jauh lebih mudah daripada permasalahan-permasalahan yang ada di novel.

"Rin… apa kontrak ini bisa diputus?"

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya aku lebih memilih menjadi hantu gentayangan, lagipula… aku tidak pernah memiliki misi yang belum tuntas di dunia ini."

"BODOH!" aku mendecih kesal. "Kau yang menyeretku dalam masalah dunia lain beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang hanya karena mengingat masa lalumu yang kau sebut menyedihkan atau apalah itu. Dengan seenak jidat kau ingin memutus kontrak?!"

Kali ini giliran alisnya yang tertaut bingung. "Bukannya kau terpaksa membantukku?"

_Skakmat!_

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mereka ulang berbagai kalimat dan pernyataan ku dulu yang berharap bisa terbebas dari masalah yang ditulis oleh Dewi Fortuna. Benar juga… seharusnya aku senang akan terbebas dari urusan dunia gaib dan segala himpunan-himpunannya itu.

"Itu karena…." Aku melihat sekelilingku berusaha menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab. "Yah…., karena aku merasa kehidupan eh kematianmu itu menderita sekali dan juga aku tidak tega membiarkan populasi arwah gentayangan semakin meningkat."

Gadis hantu itu terkekeh pelan mendengar alasan (konyol) yang terlontar dari mulutku tersebut—ck, masa bodoh. Setidaknya aura-aura suram sudah memudar perlahan dari kamarku.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya mengetes…."

Hah? Apa maksudnya lagi ini.

"Ingatanku memang sudah kembali, dan jujur saja aku memang belum tahu apa misiku yang belum tuntas di dunia ini. Dan mungkin kisah menuju cahayaku masih sangat panjang!"

Ia melayang mendekati bahuku dan menepuknya (menembus lebih tepatnya). "Karena itu aku mencoba mengetesmu, dan melihat reaksimu sepertinya kau tidak akan menyerah nantinya. Hihi…."

Aku melongo mendengar penjelasan—kurang ajar—tidak jelas darinya itu.

"Jadi… daritadi kau hanya mengetesku?"

Miu—gadis hantu amnesia dicampur menyebalkan itu mengangguk. "Untuk memutuskan kontrak iya. Tapi soal aura menyeramkan dan kecewa itu tidak~!"

Ck, dia memang hantu paling (pertama) menyebalkan sejagad raya. Baik dunia manusia maupun dunia lain.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mati karena bunuh diri?"

Kerongkonganku serasa kering begitu mendengar penyebab kematiannya, bunuh diri? Hei, itu dua kata yang paling berusaha kuhindari selama ini. Dan gadis hantu amnesia yang baru saja kembali mendapat ingatannya dengan polos mengatakan ia mati bunuh diri?

Ah, pemikiran dunia begitu sempit ternyata.

"Lebih tepatnya bunuh diri dengan tali yang menggantung," Miu terkekeh. "Kamu tahu? Hidupku dulu itu menyebalkan. Papa dan Mama sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan selalu bertengkar setiap saat. Aku bahkan masih ingat rasa sakit lebam pertama yang dihadiahi mereka kepadaku saat ulang tahunku yang kelima."

Ok, mendengar penjelasan darinya tersebut membuatku bisa menyimpulkan. Dewi Fortuna jauh lebih bermusuhan dengannya dibandingkan aku.

"Awalnya aku mengira tidak apa… karena Miki selalu berada disisiku." Ia mendongak keatas, memandang langit-langit kamarku yang bewarna putih. "Tapi ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja."

Ok, jadi bisa dibilang Miki adalah sahabat yang dia maksud ketika aura suram menyelinap didalam kamarku kan?

"Karena capek, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur—tidur untuk selamanya… tapi saat sudah mati pun aku masih terjebak masalah ya~?" ia terkekeh.

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya aku sudah bisa untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Uhmm, bunuh diri memang tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah kan? Dan jujur, aku juga bingung ketika mendengar ceritamu. Seharusnya tak ada lagi hal yang kau sesalkan bukan begitu?"

Miu mengangguk, "Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung…."

"Apa?"

"Hujan."

Ah, aku jadi teringat suatu hal gadis hantu ini selalu menangis ketika hujan turun, dan selalu akan menatap suram langit mendung.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menangis ketika melihat hujan, aku memang meninggal dihari berhujan, hanya saja mana mungkin karena hal kecil seperti itu aku menangis?"

Benar juga, kebiasaannya itu sedikit aneh. "Mungkin ada pecahan ingatanmu yang belum kembali?"

Ia mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Terkadang aku merasa ada sosok anak kecil yang melayang-layang dipikiranku…, hanya saja tak bisa kuingat."

Demi sudut-sudut dan Pythagoras…, mungkin itu kuncinya!

**TBC**

* * *

Preview

_"Sebenarnya siapa anak kecil berambut aneh itu?"_

_"Arggh! Fortuna berbaik hatilah sedikit, aku sudah lelah!"_

_"Manusia dan hantu tidak seharusnya berbagi alam, seharusnya kau tahu itu."_

_"Aku? Ah, hanya orang aneh yang memberantas hantu."_

**Kepingan Ketiga : "Siapa?"**

* * *

Akhirnya cerita ini update juga :'3

Jujur, sebenarnya chapter ini benar-benar melenceng dari yang sudah saya pikirkan. Sebenarnya saya cukup ragu dengan chapter ini..., mengingat alurnya yang terlalu cepat dan ingatan Miu yang kembali dengan cepat. Tapi hal ini saya lakukan karena 'ingatan' dan 'masa lalu' Miu bukanlah konflik utama disini ; 3 ;

Sebenarnya fanfic ini bukan hal pertama yang ingin saya update, tapi ketika membaca ulang dua chapter sebelumnya entah kenapa tangan saya langsung semangat untuk mengetik lanjutannya XDD

Ah sekian curhatan saya, waktunya membalas review~! :D

**Kiriko Alicia**

Len mungkin akan muncul di beberapa chapter lagi, atau chapter selanjutnya ya XD?

Ini sudah lanjut kan :D?

**Kurotori Rei**

Haha, Miu kan penakut XD /ditendang

Rin sudah cukup sabar kok :'D

Sip, ini sudah lanjut kan :D?

**Kagamine 02 Story**

Dewi Fortuna lagi musuhan sama Rin makanya nasib Rin sial terus XD

Takdir Tuhan yang menyebabkan Miu menjadi penakut /SLAP

Ini sudah lanjut :D?

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk reader semuanya, baik yang sudah mereview atau hanya sekedar membaca cerita ini ;D


End file.
